starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Devon Vos
Introduction Devon Vos is a man who has walked many paths in his lifetime; Law Officer, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Trader, Rebel, Jedi, fighter pilot. Each of these roles have come with the greatest of ease to a man whose philosophy in life has always been to do what he felt was right and then deal with the consequences later. Whether that's standing up to Imperials or Republicans or even the occasional Sith Lord his path is one littered with triumph and tragedy. History Early Years Devon Vos spent most of his formative years on his home world of Corellia, his father was an inspector for CorSec and like many it seemed Devon was destined to follow in his footsteps. After Primary school Devon applied to the CorSec academy and and graduated top of his class. He was highly recruited by different branches of the services and settled on the special tactical operations command. Several years later the Galactic empire began to assert it's control over the previously independent CorSec. Details aren't clear but something happened on one of the missions Devon's team had been sent on and things had gone very badly. It was shortly after this that Devon left CorSec and indeed his home world for the stars. It is during these intervening "lost years" that Devon was first made aware of his talents with the Force, he found he was easily able to track others even through circumstances that should have made the feat impossible, a talent which the young Vos used to pay his way through the galaxy functioning much as bounty hunter might. It was on one such assignment that young Devon Vos' fate and course would be forever altered. Through and intermediary Devon was hired to track down a being that was hiding in the deep outer rim territories near hutt space. As fate would have it the mark was a force user of some skill and once Devon began to close in on him this being confronted him. Sensing his potential the being offered to train him, it was at this moment that assassins struck meaning to kill both men, Devon's mark sacrificed himself to save Devon's life from their blades. The man's dying words set Devon on his life's path... From this point on Devon dedicated his life to understanding and developing this power he now knew he had. He traveled the galaxy in search of others that could teach him of the Force and its many uses. Rebellion Era Following the Force's leading and the various odd jobs he took Devon criss crossed the galaxy and while he held no love for the Galactic Empire he never openly opposed it. This all changed during a routine Salvage operation in Griz's belt. There Devon encountered a rogue noblewoman with ties to the rebellion as well as agents of the empire who were trying to capture or kill the young woman. In aiding the Princess he revealed himself to the Empire as a force user. From that moment on he was a hunted man. With no where else to turn he began to work with the Rebellion, first in an effort to free the noble woman's world from the grip of the Empire and then later as a full fledged member of the Rebellion leading the liberation of the Planet Agamar then smuggling supplies and arms to various rebel bases including Hoth just before the battle there. It was also during this time that Devon struck up his close friendship with Draven Artemis, as the two men spent much time hunting ancient Jedi and Sith artifacts throughout the galaxy. Devon in an effort to learn more and Draven in an attempt to preserve the past. Many items they discovered are now part of the Artemis Institute Jedi collection which is considered by those who know of it as one of the most extensive in the known galaxy. Red Star Alliance After the fall of the Empire during the age of warlords, Devon Vos became involved with what would become one of the most influential NGOs in the galaxy, the Red Star Alliance. Based out of of the Chren Star Cluster the alliance quickly grew in strength and stature till it was said to rival even the remnants of the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. It was during this period that Devon first founded his Jedi Praxeum with the sole purpose of training a cadre of new Jedi Knights. Though its location has remained a closely guarded secret it's products have had a profound impact on the galaxy with it's graduates making up a significant portion of the newly reformed Jedi Order. Due in large part to his reputation and his contacts Devon was elevated to the RSA's ruling council where he served for several years till the Alliance's fall from grace when the council was formerly disbanded. This allowed Devon to devote his full attention to the budding Jedi Order. Rebuilding the Jedi Order Following the formal disbanding of the RSA Devon devoted himself to helping build the New Jedi Order, first by opening the Praxeum he'd built for the Red Star Alliance to those from other parts of the Galaxy. One of the first outside instructors that Devon invited in was a young but brilliant Jedi by the name of Kalja Sairu Leidias whom he'd made the acquaintance she along with several others made their homes there on the Praxeum Moon. The location continued to remain a tightly guarded secret to protect the growing number of students there from the almost constant outside assults that plagued the rest of the budding order's attempts at establishing a new temple. So things went until the New Republic finally retook the heart of the galaxy Coruscant from the Empire and then offered the fledgling order a new permanent home. The newly reformed Jedi Council which included Devon egarly decided to take the offer and thusly consolidated it's myriad of temples throughout the galaxy there on Coruscant. Leary of the possibility of the New Republic once again loosing control of the world to the Empire Devon voted agsint the move but went along with the Council's decision grudgingly and arranged for the students at his Praxeum to move to the new temple. This time served as the peak of the New Jedi Order's influence in the galaxy and while his relations with the other members of the council were sometimes rough he managed with the aid and encouragement of his wife to make the best of things. Shortly before the Empire renewed it's war with the New Republic Devon resigned his place on the council and disappeared with his padawan Jerrik Fel on the spinward end of the Pearliman trade route, when all contact with them was lost a search was conducted but no sign of the Jedi Master, his student or his ship was found. A Brand New Man The mission which Devon left on so abruptly turned out to be a trap set for him by an enemy he himself didn't even know existed, Sov Noved a crazed clone of Devon had who plotted and schemed for years to destroy the man whom he viewed as having stolen his life. Baiting an irresistible trap for the Jedi Master he captured him then for months afterwards tortured and interrogated him till in a fit of rage he dosed Devon with a powerful hit of Glitteryll . The overdose left Devon comatose and near death. Disgusted Sov ordered his henchmen, the pirate group the Black Death, to dump his body with the remains of their latest raid. Devon would have surely died but that was not in the Force's plans for him, with mere minutes to spare Devon was rescued from his deep-space tomb by the Rim Wraiths. Lead by Captain Jack Hayes the Wraiths rescued Devon from the debris field where he'd been dumped and brought him on-board where the medical staff of the Black Skull stabilized him. For weeks afterwards Devon lingered in the spice induced comma fighting off twisted fragments of his own subconscious till something happened, what is unknown but Devon was able to break out of the comma. He awoke a man with no memories but with all of the skills he'd collected over his adventurous life. The young star-fighter pilot Sarah "elf" Solo, who'd pulled him from the vacuum and kept a vigil over him the long weeks he'd been unconscious, quickly developed a romance him. Devon, who came to be known by his call-sign, Knight to the Wraiths and quickly earned a place of respect among the pirates. His natural talents boosted by his sub-conscious manipulation of the force made him a warrior without peer. The Wraith commander Jack Hayes eventually took them to the planet Ossus where he hoped the latent energies of the Force that suffuse the planet might spark an awakening within Devon's memory. Hayes himself had in the intervening months been trying to find out who this man was and had found hints to that answer, hints that pointed him to this planet where it was said two members of the Jedi Order's council of Masters had fought with the then ruler of the Sith Empire that had emerged years earlier to dominate that sector of space. Hayes himself had been at the event and had a solid suspicion of who Devon really was. As the two of men landed on Ossus Devon began to have flashes of memory but it was not until Sov, who along with the Death had followed them to Ossus, revealed himself and attacked them that the break-through occured. At the edge of death the Force surged through Devon relighting the flame of who he was, his mind once again afire with his Jedi Knowledge Devon defeated a surprised Sov easily but spared his life. That mistake proved costly as the Wraiths spent the next bit of time running from the Death who were now trying to kill them at every turn, this created Friction between Devon and a good portion of the crew but Hayes refused to turn him over and the Wraiths eventually turned the tables on the Death with an ambush of their own. This last conflict cost the Death nearly half of their fleet and resulted in them pulling back to the safety of the Sith boarders. The Wraiths took this time to recuperate as well as refit the Strike cruiser they had captured from the Death in their last battle. During this bit of downtime Devon made use of the Black Skull's workshop to build himself a new lightsaber to replace the one he'd lost and been without. It was also during this relative calm before the storm that his Rim Wraiths squadron was named the Defenders and he himself was christened "Lord Defender". Rebirth and Reunion Following this bit of rest and recuperation Wraiths setup a meeting with their New Republic Intelligence contacts to return some borrowed hardware they'd used to turn the tables on the Death, just before departure Hayes informed Devon that their contact was coming on-board a ship by the name of The Great Unknown hoping to further spark his memory. Devon was seemingly unmoved as the Wraiths departed to meet with a ship that caried with it Draven Artemis, Jola'Edana Kahlid Vos, Kali Vos, Jerrik Fel, Rel Fexive and Leos Romney; the long time core of the The Vos Clan. The reunion was a rocky one to say the least because while Devon had regained many of his memories and all of his skill, his experiences on the Rim had changed him. For all intents and purposes Sov Noved had succeeded in doing what he'd set out to do in spirit if not physically. It was during this rough reunion that Devon was assaulted in a dream by a Xen'chi Chosen. The resultant injury was stabilized by Jola'Edana but further treatment was needed, the nearest Jedi friendly outpost was the Nearby City of the Jedi. The group arrived shortly after the Battle of Taylon with the Xen'Chi, the Black Death fleet that followed them hoping for a slaughter, met instead the all too eager guns of a New Republic Fleet that was in orbit following the attack. While the flagship of the fleet managed to escape destruction scouts discovered wreckage not far from the Taylon system consistent with it's profile. While on Taylon Devon encounters his old Friend Kalja who is now leading a hunt for the mysterious being named GAIT. As the Jedi Order gathered to go after GAIT, Devon stayed on Taylon to complete his recovery, as that drew to it's end two of Devon's former students arrived on the planet in search of none other than the Black Death. Fini Mar'row and Sara Moonsong had discovered the location of the Black Death's base within the Cron Drift and it was at this juncture that the reborn Devon Vos made a full split from the Jedi Order, when they departed to confront GAIT he instead left Taylon at the head of the Rim Wraiths to lead them in the utter dismantling of the Black Death. Months later he returned to the core worlds as the Lord Defender with a formidable cadre of fighters at his back and a new mission for his life... Category:Corellians Category:Jedi Order Category:The Vos Clan Category:Males Category:Defenders